


Hurts Like A Bullet To The Brain

by ziva_lives_on



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Episode: s05e04 The End, Ghostfacers - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva_lives_on/pseuds/ziva_lives_on
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world isn't east on anyone. Corbett sees it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts Like A Bullet To The Brain

 

Corbett sees it all. He sees angels and demons fighting it out for the Winchesters, he sees a hopeless search for God and a gun that’s meant to kill the Devil. When it’s all over, he sees Sam say yes to Lucifer, and that’s when everything began to go downhill. It is literal Hell on Earth after that, and there is nothing he can do to protect the ones he loves. He sees his family home broken into, his parents kicked to the ground and shot in the head, and everything they owned of value showed into bags and taken away. Maggie and Harry are caught by a couple of demons passing through town looking for some kicks, Spruce goes down pretty quick after that too. All that remains of the people he cares about are corpses, rotting at sides of roads- but not for too long. Croatoan breaks out and the whole world turns upside down again.

  
Corbett watches everything after that, because what use is paradise if you know none of it’s real. He tortures himself, hates every moment because he’s safe and everyone else isn’t. Croats tear through towns shredding people to pieces who don’t run fast enough. Corbett hears gunshots, sees a Croat fall as its brains are blasted out. Corbett sees a hunter holding a smoking gun, and dies a little on the inside. It’s Ed, only he doesn’t look like Ed anymore.

  
He’s a lot harder in the face now, with scars in places he never had them before. He looks taller, or maybe just more intimidating, but he’s cutting down Croats like it’s sport and his expression doesn’t change when he puts a bullet through the skull of a kid with a suspicious looking bite on his leg. Corbett cries a little after that. He wonders if he could have stopped it all from happening. He wonders a lot about the things that could have been if he hadn’t died. Him and Ed would have finally got their shit together and rode off into the sunset to hunt down some ghosts, or maybe even stopped hunting altogether, got a house and a dog and lived a pretty normal life. Ed isn’t a ghostfacer anymore, he’s a full fledged hunter and it’s scary. Corbett worries what will happen when Ed runs out of bullets, or worse, hope. He worries that he’ll have to watch another person he loves get torn to shreds and it’ll be his fault because every so often, Ed lets down his guard and looks up to the sky. He’s alone more often than not, usually drunk rather than sober when it happens, but wherever Eds travels take him, he always takes time to sit back and list out-loud the things he hates about Corbett. It can be anything from ‘The way you always spilled my coffee ‘cause your hands shook so much’ to ‘the fact you were always so damn _happy_ ’, but Corbett always quietly listens and when Ed’s breathing settles down, he watches intently to see the tears stream from his eyes. Corbett doesn’t know why Ed cries, but he likes to think if he were still alive he’d be able to make it better. Eventually Ed will get up, wipe the tears from his eyes and go clean out his gun.

  
When Ed breaks down one day, kicking and screaming curses to the sky because “Corbett’s dead and it’s not fair, why did he have to die,  _he didn’t have to fucking die_ ”, Corbett watches because it’s the only thing he can do.


End file.
